mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Pieboy6000
Pieboy6000 joined the Text-To-Speech business back in February 2009. He isn't as popular as the other TTS Creators, but has a lot of videos uploaded. He also said in his facts video he hates a certain fad. This is the fad the "IAM" fad, thinking everyone on it couldn't be less composed of fail, with no disrespect to them, its just plain stupid. Timeline Pieboy6000 joined Youtube on October 12, 2007, and didn't upload his first video until November 1, 2008, and it was a SPORE Video. Slowly, he began uploading new videos, and then began releasing quite a bit, then died down again due to time. As of the 6th Of March 2010, at 4am GMT, he passed the 50 Subscriber Mark. He lives in the North-East of England. Yes, there is a North. Through April 12th - April 18th, Pieboy6000 gained OVER 9000 100 subscribers, and His "TORNADO WARNING CHICAGO" Gained 1000 total views. As of June 19 2011, he has 409 subscribers. In the Microsoft Sam Universe In the Microsoft Sam universe, Pieboy6000 and the USSR are allied with the United LOLs of ROFLica and whatever is left of the Democratic Radar Overseer Society of South My, despite being a Communist faction. Nearly everyone in his army was killed in the Invasion of The USSR controlled Russian LOLeration after the Diarrhea Death Star hit it on the lowest setting. Since then, Pieboy and the other remaining 1,499 Communists from the LOLeration either went into hiding (if they were a major part of the USSR) or evacuated to other countries (such as LOLkraine and LOLnada). How to be a successful fucktard on youtube: 1) Watch Video 2) Realise it's fake 3) Don't read description or other comments to see what it actually was, and whether or not someone has posted an actual piece of information on the video at hand, even if it is at the top comment list or in the description. 4) Post how it is fake and gay Bonus step 4.5) Inform the correct commenter that he is obviously stupid. 5) You are are now a successful fucktard on youtube! Congratulations! Other Info Pieboy6000 usually has computer problems, and occasionally watches Domingo0022's BlogTV Shows, and because he lives in the UK, he has to stay up quite late to watch the show. He is the creator of the series, "Microsoft Sam Reads Not So Funny Windows Errors". Facts: *He is a fan of Valve and Bungie, Creators of the Half Life series (Valve) and the Halo Series (Bungie) *He isn't bothered by trolls, and more or less just laughs in their face. *He can end up getting pretty serious about stuff however, and hold an argument for a little while. *He had a Cat called Dweezil, who passed away of old age when he was 15 (human years, not cat years) *He also had a Kitten called Oscar back in 2003 who was black, and Oscar always hung around him. Oscar had Leukemia, and passed away. Pieboy6000 did say Goodbye to Oscar on the morning of the day of his death however, and gave the kitten one last stroke on the head before leaving for school, and returning later to discover Oscar's death. *He now has a Dog called Sandy, who was found injured by a riverside by two of his older sisters friends before pieboy moved into his Gran's house (away from his Dad). She had a broken leg and possibly brain damage. Luckily, she was able to be patched up, and she can walk. She gets excited pretty easily, and tends to be quiet on Sunday's. She also has a knack for opening doors with her nose and trundling in. She's a terrier, by the way. *Has several fears, specifically Arachnophobia, A fear of needles (until recently), and fear of insects that buzz. Category:Video Makers Category:Pages needing Attention Category:British